


Pitter Patter

by HyperSonicMagic



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the natsusyo tag is severely lacking so I am here to provide, this is really just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonicMagic/pseuds/HyperSonicMagic
Summary: Natsuki desperately wants to touch someone and Syo manages to respond.





	Pitter Patter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime during season one during late summer/early fall

It was mid afternoon on an unusually cold weekend. It had been raining on and off unpredictably all day, so going to do something outside was a bit risky, even with an umbrella. 

And so, Syo really had no choice but to stay inside. He found it a bit disappointing, but it had been rather nice out earlier in the week and he had the chance to run around then. There were no assignments, no work to be done, and the weather made him feel pretty unmotivated to do anything but laze around. 

Usually on days like this Natsuki would make Syo help him bake something or put on something cute that Natsuki had somehow gotten his hands on. But so far, nothing of the sort had happened. Actually, Natsuki hadn’t been in the room much that day. 

He was probably either writing music somewhere in the building or practicing in one of the practice rooms, but that usually took no more than a few hours at most and he’d been gone since before lunchtime. Syo figured his roommate just fell asleep somewhere and was about to get up to search for him when he heard the door open. 

Turning around, he saw Natsuki enter, holding his composing notebook in one hand. He smiled as he saw Syo. “I’m back,” he said, with a little less enthusiasm as usual. 

“Did you fall asleep?” Syo asked as he watched Natsuki shut the door behind him. “You were gone for a while.”

“Mhm. I was by a window and the sound of the rain made me feel sleepy and then the next thing I knew it was this late.” He put his notebook away in a drawer and then sat on his bed, fiddling with the plushie that was closest to him. 

Syo put his phone down and swung his legs so they were over the side of his bed. Watching Natsuki mindlessly play with one of his beloved stuffed animals was a bit alarming. “Are you okay?” Something was definitely off with him. 

“Huh?” Natsuki looked up with surprise away from the pink bunny he had grabbed. He smiled slightly before answering. “I’m just tired, that’s all. I’m fine.”

Syo didn’t really believe him. He’d been rooming with him for months and months now, and never once had Natsuki ‘just been tired’. The smile he’d received looked a little sad as well, as if something was bothering him. Syo didn’t want to press it though, so he let the matter drop after sending one last concerned glance over his shoulder. 

Syo had returned to his previous position, sitting criss cross on the end of his bed. Only a couple minutes after, Natsuki silently got up and, without warning, hugged Syo from behind. 

He jumped, surprised at the sudden action. Although it wasn’t uncommon for Natsuki to do things like this, it was for him to do so without affectionately calling out his name beforehand. Syo was right: something was bothering him. 

Syo attempted to find out what was wrong but the only response he got was Natsuki putting his forehead on Syo’s shoulder and hugging him tighter. 

Not sure what to do, Syo just let Natsuki hold him like that while he continued looking at his phone. He could no longer focus on what he had been reading that had caught his attention earlier, and after a little while, gave up. 

He put his hands on Natsuki’s, tugging at them gently to tell him to loosen his grip. Natsuki did so, not sure if he was being asked to stop or not. He lifted his head up, prepared to go back to his bed. 

But Syo turned around and wrapped his arms around Natsuki in return. He took a moment to realize this, and once he did, hugged Syo even harder than before, in a way that seemed that if he let go, he’d lose him. 

Natsuki was warm and felt nice compared to the slightly cold temperature of the room. Syo figured he’d likely just woken up desperate to touch someone, and with the way he was desperately holding on to him seemed to prove that. It was just tight enough to make him feel secure and just loose enough to not suffocate him (like some of his other hugs tended to do). 

Syo knew he did a bad job of showing Natsuki that he really did care. He was bad at accurately displaying his emotions most of the time, especially with ones like these. Natsuki seemed so open about his though that a lack of a response from Syo probably made him insecure and afraid. He was awful with words so the best he could do for now was reciprocate his roommate’s feelings through little gestures with the occasional big one. 

One day, when Syo managed to gather the courage, he’d be able to tell Natsuki properly with words. Until then, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear at the end, Natsuki and Syo are aware they like each other but are waiting until they're ready to do anything about it (which I might write about later on). I wrote this all at once in about two hours so I apologize if it's rushed at the end. 
> 
> EXPLANATION OF THE TITLE: I didn't know what to name this and since it's raining and they both end up holding each other in the end it's the sound/feel that the rain and their hearts make.
> 
> Also if anyone has any ideas for any natsusyo fics (fluff or smut I can write both) please comment it down below I tend to struggle with ideas.


End file.
